House of Love
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Caskett one-shots all very fluffy. Please read!
1. Hush Little Baby

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Castle fic. I'm not really sure how I feel about it but I think I like it lol. Let's just say I'm undecided please review and tell me what you think. But I feel that I must inform you that this is in the kind of distant future. Like at least 5 years. Castle and Beckett are married and have one 3 year old child Jo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle *sniff*sniff lol. Oh but wait Jo belongs to **

"Mommy….Mommy…," she whispered in my ear. I tried to ignore her hoping that she world go wake Rick up. I felt awful for it but I had literally just got in bed. "Pssst… pssst….. mommy." She placed her little hand on my cheek and I gave up opening my eyes.

"Yes baby?" I asked sleepily.

"We had a bad dream mommy," she was clutching the teddy bear her daddy had given her to her chest, who, of course had shared the bad dream with her. "Can we sleep with you mommy? Please? "I could hear the fright in her voice and the light from my alarm clock was shining in her watery eyes.

"Sure baby" I said scooting back farther into Castle causing him to move and grunt with displeasure though his arm slithered its way around my stomach.

"I sorry Daddy," she whispered blowing him a kiss before cuddling into my open and waiting arms. I wrapped them around her grateful for her warmth. I took in the scent of her baby shampooed brown hair which she had gotten for me. She was actually the perfect mix of me and Castle. But I couldn't shake the image of those beautiful blue eyes flooded with tears. I pulled her up to where we were eye level with each other. Tears had begun to once again stampede down her cheeks.

It broke my heart. "What's wrong baby?" I wiped some of the tears from her face.

"I (sniffle)… I had a dream that you and daddy left… left me. And nobody cared. I begged you, mommy, I begged you to stay with me," the tears started rolling down my face now," and you just laughed and told me to stop acting silly." If it were at all possible, my heart broke into more pieces. "No mommy don't cry….. It was just a dream." I smiled at the irony.

"So do you feel better now sweetie?"

"If I answer yes do I have to go back to my bed?"

"No," I scoffed.

"Then yes, mommy, I do feel better." She ran her hand over my cheek wiping away the tears. "You know what mommy?"

"What baby?" going to sleep was no longer important to me all that mattered was her and spending much needed time with her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I kissed her little face.

"Hey, mommy? We can go to sleep now. I know you just got home."

"No that's ok."

"No mommy I'm kind of tiered too."

"Ok well goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

She tossed and turned for the next twenty minutes before finally turning to me.

"Mommy, will you sing me to sleep? The 'Hush Little Baby' one?"

" Hush little baby don't say a word momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird and if that mocking bird don't sing…"

And with that we both fell asleep. Me holding Jo and Castle holing me. And there we were, all the residents of the Castle Loft in one bed all safe and sound.

**A/N: Ok so kind of short but I have decided that I like it lol. If you can't tell, I'm a little crazy but that's what happens when you are righting when on a sugar rush, and typed it up when it finally wore off so sorry for any errors. Lol. I hoped you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! Good or bad just PLEASE NO FLARES. **

**THANKS,**

**LIZZIE **


	2. I Know You Didn't

**A/N: Once again I wrote this in Algebra. Lol you would think I would pay attention in class but no. lol. Thanks to all the reviews. Also I would like to thank Between two Worlds who helped me to discover this amazing and wonderful website which we all love and adore lol. Thanks girl. And also if you like my story then you should read her story "My Father's Daughter" it great!**

**Reviews: Are greatly appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do NOT own Castle.**

Beckett's POV:

I placed the key in the lock and slowly turned it. I gently opened the door the loft and snuck in, trying not to wake my family who, no doubt was fast asleep.

I crept up the stairs and into Jo's room. I placed a kiss on her forehead and re-tucked her in before leaving without a stir from the sleeping child.

I then made my way to castle and my room. 'He must have been lonely' I noted the scent of my perfume hanging in the air like it always did when I was at work late. Sleepily I stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door before turning on the light. I pulled my hair up into a sloppy ponytail and began to wash my face, when the door opened.

"Castle!" I exclaimed but he just walked past me. "Rick?" I tried. Nothing. He clumsily made his way over to the separate room for the bathtub, shower, and toilet.

I stood in amazement as I heard the toilet flush and saw him walk past me and back into our bedroom. He stopped in the middle of the room. "Yes, of course I washed my hands!" he mumbled. I covered my mouth at his talking. "Well it's not my fault if you couldn't hear the water!... Fine whatever!" he turned back around and pushed past me as if I weren't even there. "This is what I get for marrying a homicide detective." He mumbled.

Then he pushed past me once again this time settling in bed. I shut the door and began busting out laughing. I finished getting ready for bed and made my way to it. I lifted the covers and scooted in next to him.

"Oh hey." He mumbled groggily. "I didn't know you were home."

A smile crossed my whole face. "I know you didn't." And with that we fell asleep.

**Please Review!**

**Lizzie.**


	3. No Mommy Don't Go!

**A/N: hey you guys! Another chapter up. Yay! Tell me if you like**** also, I am writing these based around quotes (if you haven't noticed by the name of the chapters) so if you guys have one send it in. Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you all. Now, onward to the story…..**

**Disclaimer: I'm so sad but I do not own Castle or any of the characters. Sadness. Lol**

**Oh I forgot to tell you, everything is not as it seems so don't expect anything. **

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Smack!

Castle reached around me and turned the alarm off before settling his arm back around me.

"I have to get up," I moaned scratching his back slightly with my fingernails.

"Awwwww," he whispered into my hair," but it's Saturday! I want to sleep in!"

"And you can," I laughed,"just let me up." I couldn't suppress the girlish laugh that leaked from my throat as he brought his body closer to mine.

"Never," he grumbled into my ear before he kissed me gently. "Please. I'll love you forever."

I pointed to the wedding ring on my finger, "I already have that from my husband."

"Oh but I'm so much better looking."

"Actually he is very ruggedly handsome."

He let out a laugh signaling the end to our little charade, then kissed me again, only this time a little harder and longer. I yanked away from his grasp and went to the bathroom. I climbed into the shower and inhaled the thick steam as I let the warmth of the water envelope me.

* * *

*CASKETT*CASKETT* CASKETT*

* * *

Thirty minutes later I stood in front of the mirror. Clothes on, make up done, and in the process of drying my hair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Castle come up behind me.

"I reiterate it's Saturday!" he yelled over the drone of the hair dryer.

I smiled and shut it off as he wrapped his arms around my barely noticeable swollen belly. You really couldn't tell if you weren't looking for it.

"Wait! Shhhhh….," He said quieting my laughter with a hand over my mouth. "Shhhhhhhh…. Hear that? Jr. says 'No mommy, don't go! Stay home with daddy!'" I bit his hand. "Ouch!"

"Don't call the baby Jr." I said walking off rubbing my belly. "It could be a girl!"

* * *

**A/N: And we know it is a girl! Of course! So this was before Jo was born. So did you like it?**

**Please Review! And please send in quotes:)**

**Thanks,**

**Lizzie **


	4. Christmas Cookies

**A/N: Ok so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I have been soooo busy with Pageant and Christmas shopping and wrapping presents and of course watching my favorite couples in action lol. Sophie and Nate got together on Leverage so I'm hoping my other ships follow suit ****soooo this is a Christmas-fic kind of hurt/comfort but whatever.**

**This is before Jo. but Castle and Beckett are still married.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle *sniff*sniff***

* * *

Kate stood in the kitchen mixing the cookie dough in the bowl while watching the snow fall on the streets of New York City. From the Loft she could see the top of the giant Christmas tree in Rockefeller Centre. Rick was still in bed and she had taken advantage of this time to perform one of her own private Christmas traditions. Every year since her mother had died Kate had made the exact same cookies that they had made together alone, then afterwards she would take two and wrap them in a paper towel and place them a Ziploc bag in a futile attempt to keep them warm. Then she would walk down to where her mother was buried and talk to her until the cold finally got to her. Afterwards, she would regretfully walk back to her apartment, curl up in bed and sleep off the painful memories.

To Kate the plan was simple she would finish the cookies then she would go take a shower and get dressed. On her way out she would write Rick a note so as not to wake him, then she start her yearly ritual.

Kate walked back into the kitchen to begin her day.

* * *

Rick stood there and watched his wife stare out the window in the living room. He knew she was thinking about how she would tell him what she was going to, no had to, do today. He had always known the significance of today to her. That's why not once in their whole platonic or dating relationship did he ask her to do anything on this day. He knew this was something that she would have to do alone because he_ knew _her.

As she made her way back into the kitchen he followed her closely and silently. As she sat the bowl on the counter he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Good morning darling," he stated sweetly.

"Hey," she sighed.

"I was planning on leaving you alone all of today if that's what you want," he started as she turned on him quizzically. "I know it's your day with your mom."

She smiled sadly and glanced down at this.

"Hey," he whispered lifting her chin forcing her to look at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of darling. And it doesn't bother me. Besides if you go I will actually be able to write. Without you here to distract me.'

"You could have written this week instead of coming to the precinct," she smiled, "but 'Nooooooooooo'"

"You know I just want to be near you baby." At this, they both laughed.

She turned away and leaned on the counter while letting her head hang down.

"Rick," she whispered. He walked over to her once again and kissed the back of her neck before turning her around to face him. "I want…. I want you to….to go with me today."

"If you don't want me to I don't want to impose on you."

"No Rick I want you to. Please."

"Of course I will." He gave her a gentle kiss and held her for a long while.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to write more on this one if you guys want it so please let me know. I'm so sorry if it was awful. Please let me know.**

**Love you guys,**

**Lizzie :)**


	5. Christmas Cookies:Thank You

**A/N: I wanted to get this up as soon as possible before I got really busy again so well here you go.**

**I regretfully must inform you guys that I do not own Castle :(**

* * *

Rick walked to the other side of the counter and sat down at the stool. "Are you sure that you don't want me to help you make the cookies?"

"Yes, Rick, I'm sure. This is an ancient family secret recipe don't make me make you go away so I can keep it one," she said seriously before another fit of laughter ensued. "No, really though I would rather make them by myself." I know it sounds stupid given the circumstances but my mom really liked them when I made them you know and I think I'll keep it that way. If that's ok with you. I don't want to hurt your feelings if you really want to help that bad-"

"No! No I'll be ok," he smiled as he watched her move around his kitchen with ease. Given the fact they had only been married for two months, this meant a lot to him. "But I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"What happens when we have kids? Will they learn the secret?"

"Yes she will."

"How do you know it will be a girl? What if we have a boy?"

"I doubt that our son would want to get up at 5 in the morning to make Christmas cookies. And if our daughter doesn't want to make them then I'll teach you Castle, ok?"

He laughed, "Ok. So about children….."

"What about them?"

"How many do you think you will want?"

"That's not something for me to figure out by myself. It takes two to make a baby. Or didn't you know that?"

"Oh believe me I know it," he said huskily as his eyes glazed over.

"Whoa! Earth to Rick! Come in! Come away from your wicked little fantasy." She said as is she was talking into one of the walkie-talkies they had at the precinct.

"Oh sorry," he said as his eyes came back into focus. Kate opened the oven and placed the cookies in setting the time on 30 minutes.

"Now what do we do?" he asked as they finished what little cleaning up they had to do. Kate is the kind of person who cleans as she goes.

"Well now we go get ready to go."

Forty-five minutes later the couple was quickly making their way to Linden Hill Cemetery. The walk was silent but was traveled hand in hand as each one thought of the event that was about to take place. When they arrived at her mother's gravestone Kate gently placed the cookies on the headstone.

"Hey mom," her voice was silent as she clung for dear life to Rick's hand. "I know I usually come alone but I wanted you to meet someone. Mom, this is Richard Castle and he is my husband. I've told you about him before but seeing that we came to see you today I just wanted to let you know."

Kate was stumbling over her words but Rick just stood by like the good husband he was. "Hi," he stated gently as Kate smiled at him.

"Well tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Our whole family is going to share it together. Rick and I, dad, Martha, that's Ricks mother, and Alexis, his daughter, and I know that even though you won't be physically there you will be watching over us."

They stood there like that for a good while holding hands and looking at the gravestone as Kate talked to her mom as if she were really there. Even though Richard was quiet the whole time he enjoyed being with his wife and was happy that she let him go with her. They stayed in the graveyard for 3 hours before Kate said her good-byes. "Well," she began," I guess it's time for us to go to back home. I really enjoyed talking to you mom. I love you, good bye." At this she began to cry but it wasn't long until she was surrounded by the warmth that was her husband, her best friend, her lover, Richard Castle.

"Let's go," he said and they walked silently back to the apartment. They didn't speak again until they were on the couch wrapped up in a warm fleece blanket drinking hot coco in front of a crackling fire. A tear silently fell down her cheek and before long they were both situated as close as they possibly could be together. He kissed her head.

"Thank you" he whispered letting that stand they had a quiet and peaceful night.

* * *

**A/N: I meant to have this up before but didn't have enough time I'm sorry. Love you all :)** MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

LIZZIE


	6. Imperfect

**A/N: hey you guys happy New Year! Well almost anyway. So I wanted to get another chapter up. Alright I have to admit that I have had this chapter written for a long time but I was too scared to post it but I thought It would suffice…maybe so please please review. Ok so onward to the story :)**

**I think I might cry but I think I have to tell you that I don't own Castle. I asked for the rights for Christmas but my family said it was too expensive. :( oh well.**

**This is just a thought process so it might be bad please review and tell me what you think.**

_Look at him. He looks so cute when he sleeps. Sometimes I think I can see that little boy Martha tells me about all the time. He must have been a handful. He still is but, somehow, I think that makes me love him more. Sure, he's like a 12-year-old on a sugar rush but it adds something to our relationship that few have._

_He is great in all terms of the word. He genuinely cares about me. And everything I do which is a little annoying at times but that's ok. I really think that I have become more in touch with my feelings since we became a couple, even before we became a couple. I've been able to talk about my feelings more, well at least to him._

_And when he kisses me, it's as if I am floating on air. It becomes as if my need for him is as important as my need for air. _

_I know it sound stupid and a little bit cliché but I've come to love the little things in our marriage. Like when we walk through the grocery store holding hands or when we just stay home and have little quiet nights at home. I really love when we go to bed and he kisses me before wrapping his arm around me. Then he'll rest his hand on my slightly swollen stomach where our baby is hiding. Only in this game of hide and go seek we won't see her (or him) for three more months at the least (hopefully.) I also love how when I wake up in the morning I have a gourmet meal awaiting me because I'm "eating for two."_

_No, Richard Castle is not perfect, but he's mine 100% mine. He may be imperfect but that's ok._

**Soooooooo? What did you think? Please let me know.**

**Love,**

**Lizzie **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. L is for the way you Look at me

L- is for the way you Look at me

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had an awful case of writer's block and also I've been really busy with life and what not. Anyways I won't keep you guys waiting much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. If I did do you think Josh would have shown back up? No he wouldn't have.**

**READ THIS! This is set in the future (hopefully not too distant). Castle and Beckett are married.**

* * *

I was sitting in the twelfth drinking my coffee slowly and sweetly because we didn't have a case so what was the rush? It was then I realized how much I missed Castle. He had been having to stay at home this whole week so he could finish his next Nikki Heat book (he promised there wouldn't be many more). I missed the way he could brighten my day with just the smallest glance in my direction even if it was a particularly tough day. I just missed him which was funny because not 6 hours ago we were lying in the same bed laughing and talking.

I grabbed my jacket, locked up my desk, and turned off my light heading towards the Captain's office.

"Sir?" I asked knocking on his door.

"What is it Beckett?" he asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Sir, I was thinking… no hoping that since we didn't have a case that…." I really hated to do this, "that maybe I could go home a little early?"

"Go ahead, this is your weekend off so go start it early so maybe you and Castle will actually get out of your apartment this time," he grinned slyly. I couldn't help but laugh. It was true in the last 3 months since we had gotten married we had barely left the Loft for not being able to keep our hands off each other. "Beckett go!" he ordered and I did with a quick wave 'goodbye' to Ryan and Espisito.

The ride to our apartment was fast, surprisingly. I threw the valet the keys and ran into the building and to the elevator. On the way up the elevator was playing the song "L-O-V-E" by Nat King Cole. I smiled to myself realizing that it was Rick and my song.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell dinged and the doors opened. I ran out and to the door fumbling with the keys to unlock it. Then I quickly but quietly stepped inside searching for my L-O-V-E finally finding him in his study just signing off his laptop.

"Hey," I stated trying to not let my voice betray my longing for him.

"Hey! What are you doing home early?" he was clearly surprised.

"Nothing," I made my way across his room sitting down on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck as I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately letting my tongue slip into his mouth. After getting what I came for, I got up and began walking out of his study.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Where are you going?" his voice cracked and I smiled taking in the feel of his eyes on my body before I turned around.

"I love that."

"What?"

"The way you look at me." With that I sauntered to our room him close at my heels.

* * *

**Sooooooooo did you like it ? love it? Hate it? Please let me know :D**

**-LIZZIE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. O is for the Only One I see

O- Is for the Only One I See

**A/N: I know a lot of authors have already written along this story line but this one-shot has to do with Ryan and Jenny's wedding reception. Castle and Beckett are dating but not married and not sleeping together. Thanks to all the alerts and favorites it means a lot to really does I'm not just saying it ****. Now onward to the story.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it before you believe me I own Castle…. (forced to drink truth serum) ok ok ok I don't own Castle but I love it anyway lol **

* * *

The music played on as Ryan and Jenny twirled around the floor. Every eye in the room was on the couple except for four. Two of those four belonged to Castle and the other two belonged to Beckett. They were off in the back, dark corner of the room softly swaying so as not to take attention away from the couple of honor. Their eyes were locked on each other and it was as if the rest of the room had disappeared. He pulled her closer to where he could whisper in her ear.

"Beckett," he whispered softly but in his most elegant and debonair voice that sent chills down her spine.

She smiled goofily and could barely choke out a simple, "huh?"

Castle realized the affect that his voice had on her so he continued to talk in the same voice, "You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

"Castle stop," she whispered scared that he would notice her heart racing if he kept on considering their close proximity. On the small of her back his hand burned in a sensation of pure comfort as his fingers drew little circles there.

"Why should I?" He asked a little louder than needed. "It's true."

"No it's not, you're just biased, your judgment is way off hon," he laughed at the endearment she rarely ever used.

"Listen to me," he stopped them from swaying and slid his hand around her neck so she would look at him. "I don't ever…..and I mean ever Katie Beckett want to hear you say that you're not beautiful again. And once more don't ever think that I think someone else is more beautiful. I only have eyes for you my darling." He said charismatically.

"You are…the cheesiest man in the world," she kissed his neck right behind his earlobe. "But you are also the sweetest in the world." She pulled away just a little so she could look into his eyes. But that did not last long on account of the fact that she closed the distance between their lips and gave him a soft sweet kiss that was one of the best kisses that either of them had ever had in their life. And they continued their dance for the rest of the night even in the fast song because, tonight, they were the only two in the world and they were ok with that.

* * *

**A/N: soooooooooo did you like it? So did it leave you with a satisfied little sigh? Please let me know what you think. Love you all.**

**Lizzie **


	9. Nightmares

**A/N: hey guys! I know it took so long to get this up and I'm sorry but hopefully this will make up for it? Anyways I won't make you wait any longer :)**

**Disclaimer: yeah right! Oh and I don't own "Fat Kids on Fire" either.**

* * *

Nightmares 

Right. Left. Right. Left. Kate shifted back and forth in her bed grunting in her sleep. "Help! No! No! I don't want to go! Please let me stay! Please! Please!" she sat up straight in her bed before collapsing in relief. Before she knew it tears were running down her face and they were almost unbearable. She rolled over and picked up her phone there was only one person she wanted right now.

* * *

Richard Castle sat at his desk laughed at the scene playing out on the screen in front of him. This one girl was somehow managing to play multiple parts and yet remain very entertaining. _"We're gonna get Skittles!" _Castle laughed and almost rolled on the floor. He definitely had to get tickets to the next tournament. Castle's phone buzzed next to him. Reluctantly, he paused his video and answered it.

"This is Richard Castle writer extraordinaire." The sniffle across the line had Castle checking the caller id. Seeing that it was Beckett he suddenly became very worried. "Kate? Kate? Are you there?"

"Yeah Castle. Can you do me a favor please? Can you please come over here? Without any unnecessary remarks please? I just need someone right now."

"Yeah I'll be there in five minutes." As these words came out of his mouth he was already walking out the door not caring that he was still in his sweatpants and t-shirt. His laptop with the frozen still of "Fat Kids on Fire" long forgotten.

* * *

For a second, and only a split one at that, Beckett regretted calling him. But she had to admit she felt safer now that she knew he was on his way over. She only had just enough time to marvel at how she didn't feel the need to dress up or put makeup on for him before the doorbell rang.

With a quick check through the peep hole to make sure it was him, she opened the door.

"Beckett!" he exclaimed inviting himself in. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just had a really bad dream and I needed to talk to you I thought it best if we had this discussion face to face.

A million thoughts raced through his head. What could be so important she couldn't tell him over the phone or wait until tomorrow? His heart also ached for her knowing how ferocious the nightmare she had mentioned had to have been for her to call someone in the middle of the night. Let alone him.

Before he knew it though she had launched herself into his arms. "Oh Castle!" she wept,"I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."

"For what?"

"I lied to you. I remember… I remember it all."

"What?" Not only was he stunned by her confession but he could barely gather himself due to the closeness of her body to his in the tight hug that she had him in.

In all of a matter of seconds, but what seemed like an eternity to him, Kate had pulled her face back, looked him in the eyes and then leaned in for the most tantalizing kiss either one had ever had. Pulling and nipping at each other's lips, tongues tangoing to the deafening beat of their hearts, they stumbled into the living room and onto the couch.

"Wait…. Kate. I don't want to ruin this. This is going way too fast. I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy this," he motioned between them, "But if we keep this up you'll regret it. And I'll regret that you regret it."

"I know just… Wow! I mean…Wow. I meant to kiss you but I had no idea that it would be so…. Wow!" they both laughed. He brushed her hair completely out of her face. "Hey Castle?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Always."

"Can you please stay the night with me? Completely platonically but….. I don't know."

"Be your knight in shining armor to scare away the creatures of the night?"

"Yeah," she laughed with a grin.

"Most definitely milady." Another smile.

Fifteen minutes later they were lying in her bed on complete separate sides of the bed. Finally, Kate got the got up the courage and snuggled her back into his chest to where he was spooning her. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled it around her waist. Quietly Castle placed a kiss at the corner of her neck.

"Castle?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

His heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too, Katie." This made her heart flutter. Castle and her father were the only two men in the world who could call her that.

They both then relaxed into each other hoping this would become a regular occurance, and dreaming of future lives and yes maybe a few little Castle babies.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know! Oh and if you haven't seen "Fat Kids on Fire" from NFL Nationals 2010 then go watch it and let me know what you think of that too :) I'd love to hear what you think :).**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


	10. Anyways

**A/N: ok so i just had a brilliant idea! instead of trying to do two seperate series of one-shots for the same show i could do them on this one where all you lovely followers are! I love you guys so much! and sometimes i swear my natural hair color comes out :P oh well if you've already read this on my other story i guess just skip over it but i plan on putting two more chapters up today yay! haha cause i have them already written!**

**Anywho onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

Anyways 

He can be so insufferable sometimes! He's such a child. He comes up with these ridiculous theories. Ice bullets? A time-traveling murderer? I still haven't gotten over that one! What was he thinking? But what's worse is that no matter how ridiculous one theory is he has about two good ones right after it. So there is no time to truly rag on him how bizarre the first one was. At the end of the day, though, I have to admit, he is an equal part in this _part_nership.

Sometimes, though, his childlike personality gets on my very last nerve. Well I guess it's not his childlikeness … it's his naivety. He looks at the world through rose-colored glasses. He's able to see the good in every person or situation. Secretly I'm very jealous of him for that.

He's also rather like a puppy. You can hurt him, albeit by accident, but he will just mope around for a little while and then he's right back sticking his nose in my business. I don't mean to say that it's a bad thing. I just feel terrible that I know that because I've experienced that quality of his by hurting him myself. But then again he's hurt me, once again by accident.

Despite all of his little quirks, he is the sweetest most genuine guy in the world. I can tell every time he looks at me that he loves me. Not to mention how many times he's told me over the last five years of marriage and even before that. Sometimes I fear that I don't tell him that _**I **_love _**him**_ enough.

All in all on days like today when we are all snuggled up with **our **baby girl in **our **bed, when the snow is drifting down past the window, I realize what's most important to me. And, it's on days like today that I realize that despite all of his quirks and short-comings, I love him anyway.

* * *

**So what do you think? Drop me a line and let me know :) **

**Love,**

**Lizzie **


	11. Beautiful

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to get this up but here it is. Enjoy and please review :) **

**I DO NOT own Castle.**

Beautiful 

Richard Castle lay there, in their bed, watching his wife sleep. He admired the way her eyelashes laid on her high cheek bones. He stared at her naturally pink lips trying his hardest not to wake Sleeping Beauty with his kiss of true love. He chuckled as she scrunched her nose, took a deep breath, and rolled into his chest, exhaling as she tried to get closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently brushed his lips over her hair. Now he fully understood why most men liked to stay home Saturday mornings. He wanted to get up and make her some pancakes (something very domestic-y) but he 1 didn't want to wake her and 2 was very comfortable right where he was.

Kate once again shifted, but this time, when she rolled onto her back, she began to stretch and yawn before her eyes fluttered open. Castle leaned over and kissed the small scar on the left side of her chest where the bullet had entered her body three years ago.

" It's hard to believe it happened three years ago," she whispered.

"Yes it is." he said then kissed her lips. "I love you. Good morning. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

A chuckle. Another kiss. This was going to be a great day


	12. Daughters

**A/N: El numero tres! haha sorry its a couple days late :( life caught up with me :( but here it is! LOL**

**Still don't own Castle!**

* * *

**Daughters **

The sun was shining in through the window and you could hear the sounds of the never sleeping city down below our pent-house loft. I stretched a little bit and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before settling back into our bed. I looked over at my husband. My partner in life. My partner in crime. My partner in crime-fighting. The father to my child. I had to stifle a little giggle at the set look on his face. I know women always claim that their husbands look like children when they sleep but mine really does! I gently removed a piece of hair off his forehead (that adorable little cowlick of his). And as I did those beautiful little blue orbs appeared from behind his eyelids.

That adorable cock-eyed smile graced his features as he took in a deep breath and stretched. "Good morning," he exhaled.

"Good morning," I stated before giving him a quick kiss and sauntering off to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he and I walked down the stairs into the living room, hand in hand. The sight we saw stopped us in our tracks.

Alexis and Jo were cuddled up to each other watching Blue's Clues.

"Hey! Hey, Wexis?" The barely two-year-old still couldn't pronounce her sister's name correctly.

"Yes, Jo?"

"Why can't they see that Shovel is right there?"

I chuckled, then looked up at Castle. He had tears in his eyes and it was so evident how proud he was of his daughters. Our two girls. Our daughters.

"Wexis? When is mommy and daddy gonna get up?'

"Turn around," She whispered into her ear. The two year old struggled to turn around but we soon saw a little head peep over the top of the couch.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she jumped off the couch and came barreling toward us, jumping into our open arms. Her older sister waited patiently off to the side for her morning hugs. i was the first to be freed from Hurricane Jo and walked over to her my arms open. I wrapped the girl in my arms.

"Morning mom," she stated and my heart swelled with happiness.

I definitely have the best family. The most wonderful husband. And the best daughters.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


	13. Castle

**A/N: Hey Guys I know this is really short and probably awful but oh well here it is.**

**Don't own Castle.**

* * *

Castle

Beckett. Kate Beckett. Kathrine Beckett. Detective Kathrine Beckett. Kate. Katie. Those names have all been mine. Have been my name for the last 33 years. Wow! Never mind, I lied, for the last 29 years. In my heart, part of me believed that those would be the only names I would ever have. But part of me still hoped that I would gain a few in the future.

That's what happened today. The pastor said those magic words, " I know pronounce you husband and wife," and Poof! Now I have more to add to the list. Mrs. Castle. Mrs. Richard Castle. Mrs. Richard Alexander Castle. And, only to be used on special occasions, Mrs. Rodgers. Ah, yes I have gained a new list of names. And that's ok because I love all of them. So now I will only be known as Detective Kathrine Beckett at the station. Everywhere else I will be known as Detective Kate Beckett or just Mrs. Castle for short. And, hopefully, one day I will be able to add a new one. Maybe one day I will be known as mommy too.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


	14. Relax

**A/N: sorry that's all I can say. :( sorry guys.**

**Don't own Castle!**

* * *

I walked into the loft half-way expecting my husband to come bounding at me as soon as I entered the door. Much like a dog. Except for this dog has very different ideas of how he wants to play. But he didn't. I was a little disappointed but I don't think my body could have taken any "playing" at that moment. Setting my keys into the dish on the table in the hallway discovered that there was a note there.

"_To my darling Kate,_

_Follow the roses. Relax._

_Always,_

_Rick"_

He was so cute. And kind of cheesy. I looked to the floor and sure enough, there were roses. I trudged up the stairs and they led me to the bathtub that was full with the most intoxicating looking bubble bath. Next to the bath was a glass of red wine (my favorite) and the manuscript for the new (and last) Nikki Heat novel. I could tell by the leather folder it was in because he had been holding it in front of my nose for the last two months while he was "perfecting" it. That man is such a perfectionist. I was drawn to it like a magnet. With gentle fingers I picked it up. Even Gina hadn't read it yet. I quickly undressed letting my clothes fall to the ground with all the weight of the case we had just finished. Sinking into the warm, sensuous water, I took a sip of the wine and then pulled the manuscript to me.

I continued reading until the water began to get cold, which came at a rather good moment. But I couldn't put the book down. When Nikki and Rook finally unburied themselves out of the little house they were honeymooning in I decided I should get out of the bath. Wrapping Rick's robe around me (completely leaving mine in the dust) I carried the manuscript to the window seat that looked out over the city. An hour later I closed the leather binding with a sigh of satisfaction. I had to admit that I was sad that it was over but it was ok I would always have Richard Castle to tell me stories of Rook and Nikki's life. And I would _always_ have Rick to write our own story with.

"Hey Babe," he whispered into my ear before kissing my neck. "Did you like it?"

I turned around to face him, "Oh Rick! I loved it!"

He chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it." He gently pulled my hands and pulled me to my feet. He hit a button on our remote and the soft tunes of Michael Buble drifted through the room as he wrapped his arms around me and we gently began to sway. "Hard day at work?" I could see the sincerity in his eyes. He was the only man that ever asked me that because he actually cared.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I don't really want to talk about."

"Ok just know that if you change your mind know that I'm here. Always"

I slid my hands under his shirt and around his back splaying my hands across the hot skin. "I love you," I whispered into his chest.

He kissed my head, "I love you too sweetheart." He stopped us for a second as he untied the robe and slid his hands into it pulling me closer to him. His hands seemed cool against my bare skin, as he gently caressed it. We stayed that way for half an hour just the two of us swaying in the candlelight to the soft music of Richard Castle's Michael Buble collection. Then he stopped our swaying and moved us toward our bed. "Lie down," he whispered in my ear. I did so as he walked to the other side of the bed. He then began to knead out all of the knots in the muscles of my back. There are no words to describe how good of a masseur my husband is. Soon I decided that I just wanted to cuddle. And he gave me that too.

I went to the bathroom and put on some of his pajamas (that hang off of me in just the right way) as he blew out the candles then we got under the covers and went to sleep in each other's arms. In heaven where we both belong. That night was one of the greatest presents anyone has ever given me. That night I just got to _Relax_.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys sorry for any grammatical errors. Please review! I love seeing those emails :).**

**Love, **

**Lizzie **


	15. Turning Tables

**A/N: so this was inspired by Adele's "Turning Tables" *sigh* I love her music :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

I was ready to leave. I couldn't take it anymore. The way she kept pushing me back, the way she wouldn't give me a hint to whether or not she even liked me. She kept changing the status quo of our relationship and not for the better. I was almost done, until today. She cornered me in the elevator on my way out.

"Where are you going, Castle?" she asked. She looked… hurt.

"Away," it came out sharper than I had expected. I sighed and hung my head. "I can't do this anymore Kate."

She reached over and flipped the emergency switch stopping the elevator. "Can't do what, Rick," she sounded like a child asking why her parents had to go to work.

"I can't go on, working here. Seeing you risk your life continuously and not being able to do anything. I held you in my arms and watched you die. I told you-" I stopped.

"You loved me," she finished. I was speechless. "I was scared, Rick. After this summer, I thought you hated me so I told you I didn't remember. Then I couldn't tell you that I lied to you. Rick, please…. don't leave me."

"Kate, we aren't together. You won't let us be. Why shouldn't I go?" I had already decided not to, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Because I love you," she whispered and suddenly her feet were very interesting to her.

"What was that?" I asked ask smiling as I stepped closer.

"Iloveyou." I put one hand on her hip and lifted her chin with the other. "I love you, Rick," her eyes were glossed with tears. I could see the fear in her eyes. I leaned my head closer to her and brushed her lips with mine. Once. Twice. Three and four times, before our lips met with such a passion that we were breathless as I leaned my forehead against hers. Yeah I wasn't leaving anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**

**Lizzie**


	16. Bathtime

**A/N:** **ok so I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope you guys aren't too mad. Please forgive me.**

**I still don't own Castle. Sadface :(**

* * *

Richard Castle walked into the loft placing his suitcase next to the door and slowly made his way to their bedroom in search of his beautiful wife. As he entered the room he found it dark with light only pooling in the room from the bathroom. He then heard his wife's gentle voice floating out of it too.

"Your mommy and daddy love you very much baby girl." There was a baby's giggle and a few small splashes. "And you know what? Your daddy is coming home today!" by now Rick was standing in the doorway and could see the baby's grin at its mother. "Why don't you ask daddy to come get in the bath with us?" she turned and looked at him. "Say 'The water's very warm daddy' say it Jo." But the six month old just extended her hand to her father. Almost immediately he began shedding his clothes as his wife slid forward in the tub to allow him to settle behind her.

"Hey," he sighed into her neck feeling as if the world was perfect just because she was in his arms. He kissed her neck again and again but her taste was so tantalizing that he just couldn't stop. Soon he was placing open mouthed kisses to it so his tongue could take swipes at it.

"Rick…" she moaned. "Richard! Your daughter is in this tub!" she playfully chastised him.

"Oh yeah!" he immediately stopped. "I'm sorry. I guess I just got carried away."

"That's ok I missed you too." She turned her head and brushed her lips against his, before stepping out of the water baby in hand.

"Where are you going?" he whined.

"Stay." She pointed at him like a dog, and he obeyed.

Fifteen minutes later she walked back into the bathroom, baby monitor in hand. Placing the monitor on the counter she sunk back into the tub, relishing in the feel of their bodies and how they perfectly fit together. Abruptly, she turned around to where they were chest to chest.

"Now, where were we?" she asked before latching her lips onto his.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!**

**Also I'm asking suggestions for any future chapters. Any ideas? Well let me know**

**Love, **

**Lizzy **

**Please Review**


	17. I Love You

I sighed contentedly as I stretched, and laughed when Rick grunted and rolled over in an attempt to stay asleep. I gently crawled out of bed grabbing his white button up shirt and putting it on before walking out onto the balcony. It was rather picturesque really. The white sand was being lapped upon by the blue water. Smiling, I walked down to the waves and splashed around, perfectly content with myself and perfectly relaxed on this little strip of land that was half-mine so no one could come down here unless given permission by me or my husband. I giggled at the thought of that. Settling down in the sand, at the point where the waves peak before retreating back into the sea, I gazed at the horizon in awe at how big it all seemed and how small it made me feel.

Two legs then came into my peripheral and I looked up to see my husband extending a hand to me. "Let's walk." I let him pull me up and slip his arm around my waist, before we started walking. We didn't have a plan as to how far we would go or when we would turn back, but that didn't matter to either of us. We engaged in playful banter and would occasionally walk into the water. I was surprised by Rick's nonchalance to the fact that his favorite pair of khaki pants were getting wet.

After nearly 30 minutes of walking my stomach gave a large growl, which caused both of us to laugh. We turned back and made our way to the house for breakfast which consisted of pancakes and fruit (and coffee of course). Soon we were back in bed cuddling and talking of plans for the future. Our future. As husband and wife. The thought of that made me turn to him and place a very passionate kiss to his lips which prompted the mantra of silent "I love you"'s.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
